Who Knew?
by Fxreflies
Summary: We all know Peter Parker's side of the story when his best friend Ned Leeds found out his biggest secret, but what else did Ned think when his best friend took of the mask except for "Who knew?" COMPLETE!


Edward, or better known to very few as, Ned Leeds walked home from school that day. Super eager to start building the LEGO Death Star. And he was even more excited to put the brick pieces together with Peter Parker, his nerdy pal. Ned's mother didn't want him to buy such an expensive toy, because well, it was expensive. But after all it was Ned's own money and he was in high school, as well, so he should start making his own decisions.

School had just let out and Ned was just walking inside his city home. It was more of an apartment, but he still lived there, so home nonetheless. After greeting his mother, he headed upstairs. Of course, only after grabbing a snack to munch on as he started the 4,000 brick build. Ned threw his backpack on his twin bed and plopped into his desk chair, picking up the freshly bought box of LEGOs from under his bed on the way there.

The only piece missing was one character that Ned used to show it off to Peter - Empire Plapatine, to be exact. And just as Ned thought, Peter was shocked to see that his best friend managed to get his nerdy hands on the set. And Ned was still a bit shocked as well, happiness still flowing through his bones.

Even though Parker might not have been listening all the way, him and Ned still made plains to finish building the LEGO Death Star after whatever Peter had to do at some Stark Internship because _that_ was more important and better than a freaking LEGO Death Star. But, that's Peter for you; always running off. And that's also Ned; nerdy, gullible Ned, who loves his comics. And his room, you could tell, it was decked out in nerdy supplies on shelves and tables.

Ned pulled out the instruction book, flipping to the first page and opening the LEGO bag labeled "1". He started to build, placing one small brick on another.

"Oh, how _awesome_ this is gonna look!" he cheered to himself, looking at the box that was torn open on the corner of his desk.

Ned continued to build until the tips of his fingers started to hurt to he watched some YouTube. He opened it up and watched the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man do some pretty awesome things. Ned had to admit, it would be amazing if he could do what the guy could. Man, if he ever got to meet him. They could just talk all day; Ned would have lists of questions blurring out.

After a few Spider-Man videos and a couple comics, his fingers felt refreshed. So, Ned continued to build until his mother called him downstairs for dinner. He looked behind him at the window, realizing it was dark outside. Which meant it was almost time to go to Peter's.

"Okay!" Ned yelled back down, placing a few more bricks. He stood up, putting his hands up like there was a cop in front of him and looked down at the almost finished build. "Good?" he asked himself. " _For now_ ," Ned finished.

He went downstairs and ate quickly. After dinner, Ned jogged back upstairs as fast as he could and slowly picked up the Death Star so it wouldn't break, throwing the other bags of bricks in his pockets along with the characters. He slowly went down the steps, holding the build above his head and he yelled to his mother he was going out to Peter's as he opened the front door and shuffled out of the home. Ned then walked down to the dark streets, shielding his expensive Death Star as he walked the few blocks to his friend's house.

Ned out a small sigh, looking to his right in a dark alleyway where it sounded like a noise popped up all of a sudden. "God, Peter, I hope you are home," he whispered.

Once he reached his friend's apartment, he walked inside and to the front door. He knocked on it, only to have Peter's aunt - beautiful aunt, if he might add - open the door.

"Oh, hi, May," Ned said. "Is Peter home?"

"Not right now; he should be home soon, though," she responded, backing up a few steps. "Here, Ned, come inside."

"Oh, okay," Ned replied, walking in.

Peter's aunt walked behind him and shut the door. Ned walked around the apartment for a couple seconds before turning around at the sound of May's voice.

"So, why are you here?"

Ned looked down at the awesome LEGO Death Star in his hands. "Peter and I are gonna finish this," he answered.

"Well, I suppose you can wait in his room," May said, guiding Ned to where he already knew what door was Peter's.

Ned walked in and sat on the lower bunk bed, LEGO still in hand. "Thanks, May," he said.

"No problem," May responded, leaving the door open.

Ned awkwardly sat in his best friend's room, waiting for him to come home. Speaking of which: where was Peter actually? Ah, Stark Internship. Ned remembered how his friend told him a small part about it. It didn't seem like it was that much fun, though. Ned was sure that Peter would rather be home building an epic LEGO Death Star with his best friend.

Ned started to play with the LEGOs while he waited, picking up one in his left and, and another in his right, still managing to balance the Death Star on his legs. If May walked in on him, she'd probably kick him out because he looked like a baby playing with keys.

He stopped and started to get bored. Ned was about to pull out his phone from his back pocket, when he heard a noise. It wasn't like the sounds coming from outside - cars honking, people walking, normal New York noises - it was more of a squeak. He saw May walked by the door, but she didn't seem to hear it so Ned just sat there. But then the noises continued, followed by a low, quiet bang.

Then the most craziest thing happened. Ned was mind blown when he saw the mask of _Spider-Man_ drop from the ceiling and fall to the floor.

 _Why would_ Spider-Man _be in_ Peter's _room?_

Ned watched in awe - his mouth opened, his eyes wide - as Spider-Man crawled upside down on the ceiling. And! His hair looked just like Peter's. It was only when he shot a web and started to close the door when Ned saw the face of Spider-Man; the face of his best friend.

 _Oh...Who knew it would be Peter Parker?_

Ned couldn't believe it at all. His best friend was Spider-Man. Why would he keep this secret from him! Oh, the awesome things the two of them could do if only Peter told Ned about it! He could be the _guy-in-the-chair_ for Peter and tell him important information as Spider-Man was going from building to building. He was especially great at computers, too, so that simple job wouldn't be a problem.

Well, it explains him running off and quitting everything. He had to make time to be Spider-Man _and_ the Stark Internship. But still! Aw, Ned felt like he won the lottery. He just scored a thousand points in the game.

He just found out Peter's secret.

* * *

That was a long shot.

Mkay, here me out?

It just takes a bit more into Ned's life; how much this really means to him that his friend is the person behind the mask. I ended it where the movie would continue. Y'know? This:

 _[Spider-Man - or Peter - dropped from the ceiling and shut the door. He took a step backwards before turning around and stopping in his tracks like a deer in headlights. He didn't even know Ned was in the room?_

 _But Ned didn't even know what to do. He was too awestruck to come up with a actual thought now. He lost grip of the Death Star, and it fell to the ground in a loud crash as he slowly stood up, mouth still open, eyes still wide._

 _"What was that?" May yelled from behind the wooden slab of a door._

 _Peter turned around and put his hand up, clearly searching for the right words. "Tahh... Nothing! Nothing!" he yelled, before turning back to his friend._

 _"You're the Spider-Man," Ned whispered. "From YouTube."_

 _Thoughts in his head were like cars on a busy highway. Once it came on, it drove off at the next possible exit as another thought filled it's spot. His best friend...was Spider-Man._

 _Peter was breathing a bit heavily. Ned could tell he didn't want him to know this. So, Peter pushed the center of his suit - right on the_ spider _\- and it grew, sliding off of his shoulders and to the floor. Peter was now standing in his boxers._

 _"I'm not. I'm not," he insisted, but everything pointed to that he_ was _the web-slinger._

 _Still looking at his best friend in the eyes, Ned pointed up. "You were on the ceiling," he added._

 _"No, I wasn't," Peter replied in a half whisper half yell. "Ned, what are you doing in my room?"_

 _"Aunt May let me in! You said we were gonna finish the Death Star!" Ned was now whisper-yelling too._

 _"You can't just bust into my room!"]_

Get it now? I had a lot more, but then what's the point of just writing the movie out into words?

I really hope you enjoyed this and you don't have to - its not necessary - but it makes my heart warm and fuzzy if you were to comment and such.

Thanks for reading and hope to see you on some of my other stories!

Peace.


End file.
